The best summer
by clueless-Malin
Summary: Harry meets some new friends during the summer who hanges his life totally making this summer the best summer ever. Will be slash, femmelash, HPOC, HPDM (not yet)


The best summer Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Harry Potter and the gang, but I wouldn't be too sad if I did...  
  
This takes place after the fourth book and I've changed a few things, but please, don't get mad at me pouts  
  
First chapter: Andy  
  
Harry woke up the sixth day after the fifth year feeling drained. Since Sirius had died he had come home to the Dursleys with a mask on his face, never showing any feelings. It was as if something had died inside him, and he didn't even cry. He knew that crying would do him good, but he simply couldn't bring out any tears.  
  
He just sat there on his bed thinking about nothing and everything, and most of all Sirius. You would think that a teenager would have other things on his mind, like girls, school, music and other stuff, but Harry had never had any time for those things, he was too occupied with saving his own life, and of course saving the world.  
  
He was already feeling terribly guilty for Cedric and his parents and was thinking about it almost constantly, but somehow Sirius's death made him feel and act a little different than he had when Cedric and his parents died. He became a shell with no feelings whatsoever, the Dursleys of course didn't notice anything, they were too occupied with other things to notice that Harry hadn't said a single word, never laughed and never cried while he had lived there, he just acted like a machine: waking, thinking, eating, thinking, writing, thinking, eating, thinking, sleeping, dreaming and waking again.  
  
The ones he wrote to were of course Ron and Hermione and sometimes Hagrid. Ron and his whole family had gone to Romania to visit Charlie and would stay there the whole summer. Ron had of course asked if Harry would like to come, but unfortunately there were no place for him and Harry has to stay at least six weeks at the Dursleys for his blood-protection to work, or so Dumbledore says anyway. Hermione also wanted Harry to come with her during the summer to France where her parents have bought a summerhouse and they are also going to live there the whole summer. So Hedwig was out all the time delivering mail to his friends so he hasn't even her to talk to.  
  
So Harry is now sitting on his bed thinking 'I woke up, now that day is ruined' He walked in just his grey boxers lazily up to the dirty mirror and looked at his reflection. When you look at Harry, the first thing you will notice is of course his eyes, with the beautiful green they're in and the famous scar on his forehead. Now he wants more than ever to hide his scar so he has let his hair grow even more. When school stopped his hair was screaming for a haircut but he left it alone, so now it's longer and more unruly than ever.  
  
His body has lost some of that skeleton-growing-boy-look but he is still quite lanky. He is a seeker so he gets strong but he doesn't build any big muscles, which he is perfectly comfortable with. Girls think Harry looks quite good especially if they would see how much he had grown in certain, hrm, places.  
  
He thinks it's a problem in the wizarding world walking around when everyone knows his face, and some of the girls wouldn't swoon over him if he was just any boy, but because he is Harry Potter everyone is swooning over him, which he finds quite irritating. That's a thing he likes about the muggle world, anonymity, to be able to walk into a crowd and never being noticed or remembered.  
  
That day went on as the rest of the days he have had with endless chores and thinking. As Harry already knew Dudley's diet wouldn't make much change, Dudley just grows bigger and bigger. Harry is quite tall, not as tall as Ron of course but taller than most, and even though Dudley is shorter than Harry he gives the expression of being a giant, and he weights almost as much.  
  
Dudley has stopped his boxing and according to uncle Vernon it was a wise decision to quit that childish sport but the reason Dudley quitted was the many trainings and the amount of push-ups he had to do. Now they box in weight-classes and the ones in Dudley's class weren't just fat as him but they were big with enormous muscles and that couldn't ickle Diddydums handle.  
  
Harry was snapped out of his daze when he heard a loud screech coming from his Aunt, and Dudley almost choked on his bacon because of the surprise. Quite a funny sight Harry decided when we watched Dudley's chins bounce up and down, and Harry's attention went back to Petunia.  
  
"Oh, this is wonderful, we get new neighbours, I always thought that horrible old couple was a disgrace of the neighbourhood" said Petunia  
  
Petunia was standing wither neck craned as always looking at the driveway across the road. That house had been empty for days as the quarrelling old couple had moved out. Petunia had always watched their arguments with much interest.  
  
Now you could instead see a man in his forties with generous sunburn and expensive looking clothes walking calmly up the driveway joining his wife who was standing at the doorstep with a smile on her face. The woman looked a bit younger than the man, she seemed to be around thirty years old with golden blonde hair with too much hairspray and heavy makeup. Her clothes were a little too tight as if she in the store said she had a smaller size than she actually has.  
  
They looked a bit overdone, Harry didn't know what it was, but something was missing making them look like a pair from a TV-soap, playing the perfectly happy couple, but just playing it, and they were quite cheap actors.  
  
Their belongings seemed to have been moved there earlier because the only thing standing on the driveway was an expensive car that could compete with Uncle Vernon's amount of car wax and there were already hanging cute little flowery curtains in the kitchen hiding the room from their view, something Harry saw that Petunia also had noticed and was fuming about, Harry sniggered silently but suddenly became blank-faced as if he remembered something not very nice.  
  
Dudley and Vernon stared a bit at him but then continued to stare at the other house and it's inhabitants. You could almost see the wheels turning in Vernon's head when he was seeing the car. Was he a threat to Vernon being the richest man in the neighbourhood of was he just an average man with an average job trying to look rich.  
  
As Harry saw it the new inhabitants of the house would not interfere in his life making no change so he decided to pay them little or no attention. Little did he know...  
  
Later that night Harry was looking out of the window seeing the moon shining over the house with silvery strays reaching into his room and onto his almost sleeping form. You could say he was almost meditating: Not very far from sleeping but thinking very clear and all his senses as sharp as always. Right now he was thinking about the always-present threat, yeah, that's right, the-one-who-must-not-be-named-and-made-Harry's-life-a-living- hell-alias-Voldemort.  
  
He had spoken with Dumbledore right before the school ended about Voldemort and that small talk had troubled Harry a great deal and made him wonder, think, ponder and hate more than he would have liked to do.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Ah, welcome Harry, Lemon drop?"  
  
Harry just stared at the old wizard sitting in his chair high up. No wonder why everyone's got respect of him, if he always sits at his big throne when he has visitors looking as if he was the all-knowing king of the world with his half-moon-glasses down his nose expecting everyone to bow down to him and tell him all their soles deepest secrets so he can come with his stupid advices.  
  
After the speech Dumbledore gave Harry after the Department of Mysteries Harry almost completely lost patience with Dumbledore. He did not lose his faith in Dumbledore because he is still a very powerful and well-informed wizard, but his patience totally. At the former meeting Harry was sad, angry and most of all furious and he had a mental breakdown and that's why he reacted so harshly at Dumbledore's words about the prophecy. If he had told Harry any other day Harry would just calmly accepted the fact thinking Dumbledore was really silly not telling him earlier.  
  
Harry's been living under a constant death threat all of his life. He has never known his parents and he's seen more death and destruction than maybe any other youth have. How could Dumbledore in his right mind think that Harry would be shocked that either he or Voldemort would die and that he has to live with his relatives every summer.  
  
Dumbledore just expect everyone below a hundred years is weak and pathetic and can not take facts that they would become accustomed to either he told them or not. Harry thought he now had more than one reason to be angry with Dumbledore and the reasons proved to be more than one.  
  
"How are you Harry, I hope you're fine after all the things I told you yesterday. You know that you are very strong who takes the facts so good."  
  
Then he just stares at Harry with an expecting stare expecting him to say something, but Harry just sat in his chair calmly waiting for Dumbledore to say something.  
  
"You may not know why I called you to my office but now I'm going to tell you"  
  
Oh how we all love that stupid twinkle  
  
"Now that we have the ministry's belief that Voldemort is rising we must act with complete carefulness. They want as little as I do to cause panic among the people and we must think about what we say and act like around other people, even our most long-time friends"  
  
"I wonder Harry, how has your scar been lately?"  
  
"Well, just aching a bit and telling me faintly that Voldie isn't in one of his best moods right now. Why?"  
  
"I think that your friends understand that you can not tell them everything that happens inside of Voldemorts mind and I think that you will understand it too that everything that he thinks, says, acts and plans is under strictly secrecy."  
  
There he made a pause waiting for the facts to sink into Harry's head while Harry just thought that the manipulative bastard should go on with his story for Harry would really like to know the reason of this complete stupidity.  
  
"Do you hear what I'm saying Harry? You must not tell anyone about your seeings. Not Mr Weasley, not Ms Granger, not anyone, not even me simply for the risk that unwanted ears might hear and spread the word. You might think it strange that we take away one of the advantages we have on Voldemort, but it is of most importance that you follow it and only tell us when something is really important and I put it on you to judge what is."  
  
"So you say that I'm going to hold everything I see inside me and simply tell everyone I'm fine?"  
  
"You can tell your friends why it's important and I expect them to understand fully. If it comes out that you have talked to anyone and your connection has become common knowledge and I find out about it I will become very disappointed with you Harry. Now the meeting is over for I have other cases to attend to." Dumbledore didn't know how right he was.  
  
Harry went in a daze down the stars heading to the lake where Ron and Hermione was lying and relaxing looking very comfortable having forgot all about tests, classes and ever-threats.  
  
"Listen guys, I have to tell you something"  
  
"What is it Harry" Hermione said something sounding somewhat worried slowly sitting up. "Yeah mate, tell us" Ron said also with a worried sound on his voice.  
  
"I talked to Dumbledore, and he said that from now on I'm not aloud to tell you about the things happening with Voldemort and my scar just in case the media finds out, that fucking stupid idiot" Harry said kicking a rock at his last words  
  
"Oh, Harry, I've never thought about it, think about the chaos it would cause if the daily Prophet found out and all the trouble you would get. I think Dumbledore is right, but you must tell us if something is really troubling you, promise us that Harry" Hermione said sounding quite worried that she might have caused some havoc. "And don't call professor Dumbledore that Harry" she added in a stern voice.  
  
"Do you agree with her Ron?" Harry said ignoring her last comment and sounding somewhat surprised and with a strange edge on his voice that none of them noticed.  
  
"Yeah I do, sorry mate, but Dumbledore is right and I agree with Hermione."  
  
"Okay, I will follow his advice" Harry said and sighed  
  
After that Harry tried to act as if he wasn't disappointed with Hermione's and Ron's answers, but in fact it had hurt. Not that anything had happened in the latest days with his scar, but he knew that it soon would and if he could not tell anyone he was afraid he would burst. Even if it was a little irritating with his friends always pestering him with questions if he had slept well, if his scar hurt but it was still a good thing even if he didn't always appreciate it. He had thought that he could tell them anyway in secret for he knew that they would never betray him, but now he wasn't so sure, I mean, they could at least have thought about it.  
  
So the day for department and goodbyes came and went with a little chilly mood for Harry on the inside but as happy as always on the outside and if he did something he didn't use to his friends just thought it had to do with Sirius, which it did so they left him alone.  
  
That was quite all right with Harry and he promised to write them in the summer, which he did, but he never said anything about Sirius or Voldemort, just meaningless babble.  
  
End flashback  
  
Harry was still lying in his bed and slowly drifting to sleep thinking about Dumbledore's advice and most of all Sirius.  
  
Dream  
  
Harry found himself sitting in a cosy bar beside a shady window somewhere in a landscape with lots of mountains. It was dawn and you could see that the sun would soon go down and all the shadows were long and the candles at his table flickered in the wind as some people came through the door. What was strange about this dream was that everything seemed so extremely real, he could smell the delicious food-smell that came from the kitchen and he could feel the soft wind cooling down his face.  
  
Harry couldn't see the faces of the people in the restaurant, as the people were only shadows. He thought that he would have been afraid of them but strangely enough he saw them just as restaurant guests. Laughing, talking and eating.  
  
Suddenly a strong light came from the door and Harry had to shut his eyes for the light was so strong.  
  
There before him stood a man in his early twenties, with long black hair that seemed to billow even if there were no wind for the door was closed. He had a white shirt and black pants that fit perfectly and around his neck he wore a golden necklace. The man was quite beautiful and you could see how he was radiating confidence and happiness.  
  
Harry looked in awe into his eyes and suddenly it struck him. This man standing before him was his godfather Sirius and all memories he had of him seemed to flow into him, especially the happy ones.  
  
Sirius just smiled at his recognition and went to hug him and Harry happily complied. Harry had never thought that he would see his godfather alive again, but here he was, more alive than he had ever seen him before. Harry knew that this was a dream but it seemed as real as reality so he didn't complain or ponder further.  
  
The hours seemed to fly away as Sirius and Harry talked away the night. Sirius told Harry that he not only died because he was killed but also because he himself wanted to die and that Harry didn't need to worry about him. He told Harry how the life after death was like and about Lily and James and Cedric. He said that Harry didn't need to worry for neither his parents nor Cedric and his parents blamed him for their death.  
  
Harry protested a little at first, but when Sirius said that it is impossible to lie in heaven he shut up and just let the news wash over him.  
  
They talked about absolutely everything, things they never had time to talk about in real life and things they had already talked a lot about, like Quidditch. Harry felt a lot better about the deaths Sirius said he didn't cause and he decided to store the guilt in the back of his mind and remember the happier moments instead.  
  
All too soon Sirius had to leave together with the dream that was slowly drifting away and he left Harry in a restful and peaceful dreamless sleep that would last the few hours until the morning.  
  
The next morning Harry felt extremely giddy, and the fact that he remembered every single moment and every single word in his dream only made him happier. He skipped down the stairs wearing Dudley's largest clothes just to irritate his so called family and he whistled on a tune that he didn't know how it got into his head but now it would be stuck there forever... or at least the rest of the day.  
  
When he sat down at the breakfast table with a huge grin he began to lass his plate with bacon, eggs, toast, all he could reach for because he had had no appetite during the week.  
  
Uncle Vernon glared at him with his little pig-eyes but said nothing as he angrily read the paper while the chairs protested under his great weight. Whose chairs Harry should feel more sorry for was hard to decide because Dudley's two was bulking under his weight too.  
  
Aunt Petunia just shook her head and sighed and looked with eyes at Harry that clearly told him he was a hopeless case and angrily slammed the pan at the other dishes locking eyes with Vernon and they had a silent conversation about how incredible stupid and hateful Harry was.  
  
Harry looked out of the window. It looked as if it was going to be a nice day today, why spending the day sitting inside with your dull relatives when you could go outside in the sunny weather.  
  
So Harry dashed away, brushed his teeth and ran out of the door feeling as if he was free and light as a feather. Nothing could spoil his mood today.  
  
So he started to run just to express the feeling of freedom he felt. He knew that Voldemort could be lurking around any corner, but who cares; if he died today he'd be glad to join Sirius and his parents. Besides, he had lots of ruined summers to pay up for.  
  
He jogged around the neighbourhood, just as dull as its inhabitants. Every house looked exactly the same if you don't count the colour of the house and its curtains and the different variations of cars that stood on the driveways and of course the different ridiculously overdone lawns. Trees were standing at the sides of the road with giving the street what aunt Petunia called a rich and sophisticated look. Harry thought she overreacted.  
  
Harry then sat down at a bench in a park near the Dursleys house and started to think. Maybe the dream wasn't real. Maybe it was just his mind playing games with him hoping he would come out of his self-blaming stadium, but the dream had seemed so real. Harry had almost felt everything, and all Sirius said had made sense.  
  
Let's pretend the dream wasn't real, that it was just his mind playing gamed with him, what would happen then? Is it so wrong not blaming yourself for something that maybe not even was your fault? Harry thought that he had suffered under pain and guilt for such a long time, and he will maybe never totally let go of his precious guilt, but maybe he could think a little lesser of it, maybe he could start to think about the future instead and have fun like other teenagers are bound to have.  
  
He knew he had had that little crush over Cho, but that only had him more depressed, and he also thinks that she cries a tad too much for his liking, even if she has reasons to do so.  
  
Harry also has got another problem. What is he going to do with the rest of the summer? His friends are all away he isn't aloud to go more than the distance to London from the Dursleys for his dear protection to work. And Dudley, Piers and the Dursleys aren't what you could call pleasurable company.  
  
While Harry sits there thinking the sun rises higher and the hot summer weather makes itself known and as the clock is only nine or then it will get even hotter later. The benches in the park are painted dark green by some freezing genius and Harry now suffers the consequences. There's not a single wind and the trees in the park is standing totally still, not a single thing is moving in the park for all the people is either at the beach a couple of kilometres away or at home sweating in their gardens.  
  
Harry is so engrossed in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice the person walking over to the swings a couple of metres away, not until she lets out a loud sigh he looks up and sees a girl sitting on one of the swings looking more than a little disgusted and disturbed. She also seems quite engrossed in thought and doesn't notice Harry so he takes the opportunity to look her over.  
  
In Harry's opinion she looks cute, very cute. She's got long blond hair billowing down to her waist and dark blue eyes looking very glazed over at the moment and she's got a very nice looking face. She's got a white summer dress with little blue flowers covering a quite nice figure and on her feet are flip-flops. She seems pretty short, but Harry can't really know for she's sitting down, but the dress can't completely hide the generous bulges at her chest. The only thing destroying the picture of a pretty girl sitting in the dusty sun on a swing is the angry frown on her face and her bleeding knees, which seems to be covered with dirt.  
  
Suddenly a bird flies away from the ground breaking the silence and the girl looks up from the ground and notices Harry.  
  
She looks quite surprised at first, but then she smiles at Harry and invites him with a quiet gesture to come and sit beside her. Harry silently obeys and sits himself at the swing beside her which protests a little but then stay silent.  
  
They sit there staring at each other for a minute or so, not at all uncomfortably or romantically or anything of the sort, just, curiously.  
  
Then she breaks the silence "Hi, my name is Andrea Parvell" and she stretch him her hand. Harry takes it and says "Hello, I'm Harry Potter"  
  
"I think I've seen you before haven't I? Do you live somewhere near here for I think I remember your face, or, no offence, your unusually fitting clothes"  
  
Harry just smiles a little glad that she seems to live here "none taken, yes, your right, I live here, or at least during the summers with my relatives and I live at a boarding-school the rest of the year" Harry said silently praying that she wont ask anything about his school.  
  
"We moved in two days ago at private-drive number three and I personally think that this neighbourhood seem awfully dull", she says instead  
  
"So it was your parents I saw yesterday when I was eating breakfast. You see I live at number four across from you with my uncle, aunt and cousin. And you have no idea how awfully dull this neighbourhood is"  
  
"Nice, then we live near each other and I thought I heard mum and dad talking about some neighbours inviting them over to dinner tomorrow, maybe it's your relatives?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe, probably, you see my aunt likes to know everything about everyone, especially our neighbours so don't be surprised if you see her long neck sticking up from our curtains spying on you"  
  
"Wonderful, imagine the possibilities" she said with an evil edge at her voice that surprised Harry  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you see how much I could embarrass my parents without them being able to blame me, or at least not technically, practically is another question, but if your aunt sees everything I already have some things on my mind" she said yet again with that evil edge on her voice making her dress, hair and angelic features seem a little out of place.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask" Harry said and backed away from her a little making her snicker and at the same time forming some sort of understanding.  
  
For hours they sat there just talking about anything between heaven and earth. Harry thought it was strange that they could talk for such a long time without him needing to stumble over questions like school, the magical world and such. She was really easy to talk to, but sometimes she said strange things that would make him think she was either quite evil or very Slytherin if she would have gone to Hogwarts.  
  
He could see that she had a lots of secrets for she too sneaked around some questions, but he did too so they sort of decided not to talk about their lives at school in great detail, just faintly mention it. But they didn't need to talk about school for she had a very funny sort of humour, sometimes a little strange or seemingly sadistic, but funny nonetheless.  
  
Harry decided he wanted to keep her as a friend for she didn't seem to have other friends in the neighbourhood and he hoped that they would meet each other more times during the summer which was quite likely for she lives across from him.  
  
The day got even hotter and after a while they needed to eat so Andrea dragged Harry away to a place selling Hot-dogs. She seems like a girl who likes body-contact for they had only known each other a couple of hours and still she took Harry's hand as if they had known each other quite a long time.  
  
Then they slowly walked back to the swings while listening to the silence in the park, talking and eating their hot-dogs.  
  
"So, tell me, how boring exactly is this place?" Andrea said sounding as she expected the worst.  
  
"It's so boring the youths walk around in the evenings beating up ten year olds and destroying the mailboxes, so boring the housewives have nothing better to do than to spy at each other and go to the hairdresser. So boring the police barely visit us because they can't stand the alike looking houses, perfect lawns and the lack of excitement. So boring the girls in this place have the nerve to flirt with my cousin only because they have nothing better to do, and believe me two chairs almost isn't enough for ickle-duddykins. Maybe they just flirt with him because he's rich and goes to Smeltings...  
  
Then Andrea bends over and groans hiding her head in her hands "You say he's rich, goes to a fine school, lives near my parents, probably have a somewhat respectful father in the business branch, and on top of that is fat, ugly and I guess he has an awfully nice personality"  
  
"Well, yeah..."  
  
"You see, my parents are a little old-fashioned and don't believe that I am capable of finding a fine a good husband myself meaning they are always hunting for the perfect rich, well educated man."  
  
"Then I feel really sorry for you, for even if aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon aren't as showing it as much they always introduce Dudley to new girls from respective families"  
  
"I am so busted"  
  
She seemed to have forgot what she was angry for at first and her knees that were still looking quite bad.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't you do something about those knees, wash them or something?"  
  
"Oh, I totally forgot about that, you see, I ran and I fell and my knees got hurt, my mum got angry and said now I'm never going to get a husband because of my ugly knees and I got pissed and walked to the park plopping down on a swing and there I met Harry who seem to be an awfully nice guy living with despicable relatives." "I think my mum's got to the beauty saloon by now and dad's got to his work a long time ago, come on, let's go to my house."  
  
Then she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him up from the swing. Still holding Harry's hand she started to talk again  
  
"Besides, you can call me Andy. Can I call you Haz?"  
  
"Sure" Harry said a little surprised. He had never thought that you could call anyone named Harry anything but just Harry.  
  
"Alright, towards hell in disguise!" She said sounding excited  
  
"Okeeey..."  
  
"Oh, you just wait and see, hope you've got nothing against flowers"  
  
Andy sure wasn't kidding. First they walked up the lawn almost even more overly perfect than the Dursleys lawn.  
  
"Don't you think that a lawn should be there for you to just lie and relax on, not sitting hours to no end polishing it with a nail scissor?" "And when you're not even doing it yourself it loses even more of its charm"  
  
"I totally agree"  
  
Then they reached the white front door with a sign with purple flowers on reading "Welcome to the family Parvell" and opened the doorknob.  
  
The house looked the same as number four in architecture, but the furniture is a tad different. Everywhere there was pink and flowers, the walls are white with a pink board and the sofas are flowery matching the walls. The curtains are flowery, the lamps are pink and everything is painfully new- looking and matching.  
  
The rest of the house went in the same fashion with flowers everywhere pink, purple, baby blue and white.  
  
"Wow, did I come to heaven, hell, barney-land or an overdone girl fantasy?"  
  
Andy just smirked, a smirk that surprisingly enough would have made both Malfoy and Snape green with jealousy  
  
"And here ladie...gentleman is my room"  
  
Harry fully-expected it to look like the rest of the house so when he went into the room he almost got a shock.  
  
The walls were white with flowers as the rest of the house, but what was on the walls was an entirely other question. There were pictures of bands, the most of them looking quite creepy and none of them that Harry recognised. The most of the walls were covered with printed pictures and real photographs of dying girls, blood, knives, and all the other stuff that looked like it fitted in a room with someone quite suicidal seeking for inspiration.  
  
The wardrobe was painted black and so was the desk, a real contrast to the cute, flowery bed covers, the pink rug and all the clothes lying scattered everywhere in the same fashion as the ones she was wearing. Cute, flowers, skirts, pink, dots, white and other pretty colours  
  
The curtains hanging in front of the window hiding the room from the sun was white blace but she has hung red and black ribbons in front of them covering them a little from the inside.  
  
A really strange room and all Harry could do was to stare and gasp  
  
"Wow, someone is just a tad sadistic, eye?"  
  
"Me? No no no" she said sounding innocent, "I just have a tiny fascination with blood, nothing special"  
  
"Right..." Harry said sounding very doubting. "But I can agree with you at one point, this room looks far better than the rest of the house, and some of these bands look pretty good, if you could say that a band seem good without even have heard a single one of them"  
  
"So, are you a total disaster in the music department?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say so"  
  
"Boy, I'm going to educate you, come"  
  
She dragged him towards the toilet and washed her knees while she talked about bands that Harry never had heard of playing music styles that was a big question for Harry. In the toilet Harry almost got blended with the white and the pink flowers and almost immediately wanted back to Andy's room.  
  
She stared at him with a sympathy look saying "I know, it hurts, doesn't it" Whatever she was meaning was hard to tell, but Harry guessed she talked about all the white. Or was it so painfully obvious that he wasn't a totally happy teenager with a normal life. The way she said it sounded like she understood him and that she also had a lots of things under the surface.  
  
Anyways he answered her "Yeah..." a little fading while looking almost through the mirror.  
  
Now with clean knees she came to him from behind and hugged him, standing on her toes to be able to look over his shoulder, for she was quite short. Then they stared at each other and through each other through the mirror having a silent understanding-conversation.  
  
They had only known each other a day, but it seemed like they had known each other a long time and the fact that they stood and hugged each other didn't seem strange at all.  
  
After a few minutes both broke away, neither embarrassed at all and they continued to Andy's room as if nothing had happened at all. In her room she has a radio and a CD-player that Harry didn't notice at first and the wall beside her wardrobe is full of CD's.  
  
Harry pushed away some clothes from the bed and waited as she put on the first record. To Harry's surprise it was a soft song and it was really beautiful and he just laid down on the bed listening. Andy placed her with the head beside him and listened too and then she asked  
  
"I hope you don't think that I'm intruding if I ask why you don't live with your parents" Andy said softly.  
  
"Of course not, my parents died when I was really young and I have lived with them ever since. They don't like me, I'm intruding their life and taking away all their happiness, as if I like living there making their lives what they call a living hell when my own life living in their home is far worse.  
  
"I'm sorry. Yours and my family seem quite alike, both crave perfection, they want me to be the perfect little daughter, with the perfect house, but what if I'm not entirely perfect, then all their plans are ruined."  
  
"It's a little different for me. They just want me out of their lives and that's one of the reasons that I lived in a cupboard for ten years" "Why don't your parents complain about your room? It doesn't exactly follow the rest of the houses design"  
  
"Oh that, I had a row and they had to choose, either my room look perfect or I, not both. They chose me, a surprise huh, and I put things on my walls to chock them, but the fact is that I like it and I'm quite fascinated in photographing and some of these I did together with my friends. My parents believe that this is a passing stadium, but I have been obsessed with death and blood for over a year now and they still don't realise that it's me. The only problem is that they won't let me change the furniture but I think it gets pretty cool when you mix all the gory stuff with the cute things, plus it irritates my parents to no end" she said and snickered.  
  
"How do you react when they force you to dress like you do, because I guess you didn't chose to dress like that yourself, even if you look really good in it"  
  
There she grinned at him and went up to change the music to a rock song and said  
  
"Well, that's not entirely true, you see in the beginning I really hated my clothes and did all I could to destroy them and make them look different but now I've realised that clothes are just a shell and it's the person you are inside that really matters. Even if it might be good to be able to show your personality through your clothes it can be fun to look really sweet at first and then they realise that's not true at all. So now I willingly bye these clothes and I think I fit pretty well in them.  
  
"Besides, mum don't suspect me of anything if I look like the perfect little angel all times so it gets easier for me and I get more free-none- suspecting-time. "  
  
"I see" Harry said looking down at her smiling. The sun that was coming through the curtains made her hair glister like a halo around her making her look like an angel and the dust flying in the room just made her mysterious and more beautiful. Her blue eyes looked glazed over as she watched Harry with a sort of unreadable expression on her face.  
  
The singer in the song sang about strange love and Harry thought he understood him. He had just met Andy and already it felt like he had known her a long time. It wasn't like love at first sight, nor had he a crush on her, it was just friendship and attraction and he thought that if Andy liked him he wouldn't complain even if she had that creepy blood fascination.  
  
He could now see the expression in her eyes and he understood that she felt almost the same, or he thought she did for she seemed like a pretty good actress.  
  
"This doesn't sound like the music one of these bands would play" he said faintly pointing at her posters.  
  
"No, if you heard one of these the first you did you would not want to see me again"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Then she leaned closed to him almost touching his nose and he could feel her warm breath against his mouth. She smelled of fresh rain and sweet shampoo and some smell he didn't recognise that could only be her, and he decided that he liked it.  
  
There they lay in the sunshine almost going towards dawn looking into each other's eyes and he could feel Andy's hand slowly seeking his.  
  
"I think I would. Want to see you again I mean" Harry said a bit awkwardly.  
  
"You have very beautiful eyes, green, like fresh grass in the morning or like a monsters eyes" she answered him.  
  
"If you say so your eyes look like a storming ocean in the dawn or like a sea monsters claws"  
  
Then she smiled a genuine smile and slowly closed the distance between their lips.  
  
The kiss was nothing like the kiss he had experienced with Cho before. He could feel her soft lips pressing against his and he ached to touch her hair. With a movement she encouraged him to do this and he slowly raised his hand and entwined his fingers in her soft hair. She deepened the kiss a little more and slowly licked his bottom lip wanting to enter, and he let her making the kiss even more passionate. He moved his body so he laid even more close to her feeling the warmth radiating from her body and his other hand was stroking her arm gently as their tongues had a battle of their own. Harry's mind was filled with the feeling of wanting to get as near as possible and of her tongue pressing against his and he wanted to made the kiss a little more rough. Then she surprised him by biting in his lower lip and pressing her body against his laying herself on top of him. He couldn't help but gasp and then moan while she made the kiss bruising and pulling his hair in the back and digging her nails in his back.  
  
Suddenly they heard the door open loudly and a sound of high-heels walking towards the kitchen.  
  
Both froze in their actions and looked sheepish at each other and then they smiled.  
  
"I didn't know you liked it rough." Andy quietly whispered sounding a bit teasing.  
  
"Me neither" Harry answered looking very flushed in the face.  
  
"Come on, we've got to get out of here before she notices that I have a boy in the house she haven't chosen"  
  
"Okay, but how"  
  
"I don't think she has noticed that I'm home yet, so I think that we could sneak out quietly when she's in the bathroom or something" "Always when she's been at the beauty saloon she goes in to her room to admire her reflection for about an hour or so"  
  
"Shh, I think she's coming"  
  
They quieted again still with Andy lying on top of Harry and both were thinking that this was not the position they would like to be in when they got discovered, which they weren't going to of course.  
  
They heard the heels coming closer and closer and her mother sang a happy tune while walking in the hall. Somehow that tune sounded really creepy while she came closer. Suddenly they heard her touch the doorknob and the only word on both of their minds were SHIT! as she slowly turned the knob...  
  
End first chapter! AN/ This one was really fun to write and I hope you like it for there is more to come, but it would go so much faster if you reviewed. I get happy for anything, good, bad, flames, everything. You could review just saying Hello, but please review  
  
I also thank my friend Haftmassa for this story, she helped me come up with the plot (Which hasn't started to show yet)  
  
Have a nice day! Clueless Malin/ common sparrow.  
  
Ps. REVIEW!!! 


End file.
